


Martyr

by Siriusfan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Word Count: 250, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Then you should have DIED... died rather than betray your friends! As we would have done for you' [Sirius Black, PRISONER OF AZKABAN] Sometimes choosing to die is easier than living... Please R&R!





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter. Sorry... wish I did. Boy, oh boy do I ever wish I did...

" **Martyr"**

Why am I hiding? What are you trying to protect? My _innocence?_ That's a laugh.

Why are you bothering? Let me fight. Let me join you. I'm not one to sit around and let you save the rest of the world. Risking your lives to save what matters the most to me. If I were that type, do you think I'd be in this mess to begin with?

What are you trying to protect me from anyway? Voldemort? Do you really think he's capable of torturing me worse than I already torture myself? Every day when I look into my godson's face and see my best friend. Every time I realize that it was _my_ failure, _my_ mistake that left him alone in this world. What can Voldemort do to me? Break my body? There isn't really much left to break anyway.

And nothing he can do could break my soul.

Are you trying to protect me from death? Don't bother. I'm not afraid to die. I only have two people left to live for. And I would die for either one of them.

Don't take that from me. It's all I have left.

So call me what you want.

Criminal. Irresponsible. Dangerous. Reckless.

Martyr.

But understand. I'm no coward, and I don't need protection. I just need to know that I died for a reason. That my death may have saved someone else's life.

Because if my life isn't worth anything... at very least, I hope my death will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A little 250 word ficlet here. The idea popped into my head tonight, so I thought I'd write it down. I hope you liked my little jaunt into Sirius' mind. It's a very interesting place to explore...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
